La fille de Zuko
by Totbung
Summary: Ou comment la petite Izumi est entrée dans la vie de Zuko...


Le gang de l'avatar s'était réuni aux îles d'ambre, pour une pause au milieu de leurs nouvelles responsabilités. Arbitrer des conflits, reconstruire des nations, ce n'était pas une chose aisée surtout après une centaine d'années de conflits.

Cela faisait à peu près un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus tous en même temps, et tandis que Zuko s'approchait de sa maison de vacances, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les éclats de voix en provenance de la plage. Il se dirigea vers le jardin et salua à la cantonnade : " Bonjour tout le monde ! "

Il laissa tomber son sac de voyage et se laissa entourer de ses amis Aang, Katara et Toph, dans un grand câlin général... Agni, que cela lui avait manqué !

Ses épaules se dénouèrent un petit peu. Ici, il pourrait se laisser aller, il n'y aurait sûrement pas d'assassins, vu qu'il n'avait prévenu personne d'où il allait... Il s'écarta un peu et se mit à sourire sincèrement, laissant tomber son masque protocolaire. Katara nota les cernes sous les yeux ambrés, et s'inquiéta : "Zuko, tu as l'air fatigué, veux-tu t'asseoir ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, mais... tu n'en auras pas plus besoin que moi ? " demanda le jeune homme, taquin, en faisant un signe discret vers la taille un peu plus épaisse de son amie. Katara se retrouva interloquée, mais se reprit vite en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres souriantes : " Sokka n'est pas au courant, je prévoyais de lui dire quand lui et Suki arriveront ce soir, tu peux garder le secret pour le moment ?"

Zuko se contenta de lui sourire en hôchant la tête. Il se tourna vers Toph et Aang et leur dit gentiment : " Vous avez grandi, dites donc. D'ici pas longtemps, vous allez me dépasser.

\- n'importe quoi, Sparky, tu es toujours plus haut que moi. " répliqua Toph, et elle tapa gentiment la tête d'Aang : " Par contre, j'aimerai bien à te rattrapper, Aang. Tu vas arrêter de grandir, oui ? "

Tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient en prenant le chemin de la maison, Katara prit le bras de Zuko et lui dit d'un ton approbateur : " ça me fait bizarre de te voir avec les cheveux longs, mais cela te va bien. " Elle ajouta ensuite un ton plus bas : " J'ai cru comprendre que toi et Maï..."

Zuko se tendit, mais il n'était pas face aux familles nobles de la nation du feu, il pouvait se confier à Katara. Il soupira et murmura d'une voix triste et usée : " Nous avons rompu. Je pense que... c'est ma faute... Je n'ai pas réussi à la rendre heureuse... "

Katara lui serra le bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Zuko eut un pauvre sourire : " Elle est avec quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui la rend plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a été avec moi toutes ces années. C'est mieux ainsi. Enfin, je l'espère. " Son sourire devint résigné et il se força à enchaîner : " Le dîner sera-t-il bientôt prêt ? Je meurs de faim. " Katara se contenta de lui sourire et elle murmura : " Si tu as envie ou besoin d'en parler, tu sais où me trouver, d'accord ? Nous pouvons nous écrire, et puis, je suis encore capable de voyager, et tu pourras toujours venir nous rendre visite, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? "

Zuko hôcha la tête, en souriant : " Merci. "

Plus tard dans la soirée, Zuko était sur la terrasse, en train de regarder le coucher du soleil. Il entendait encore au loin Sokka vociférer suite à l'annonce d'Aang et Katara. Le jeune homme de la tribu de l'eau était décidement très bruyant ! Zuko s'était éclipsé pour avoir un peu de calme. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il n'était plus seul.

Toph s'installa à ses côtés en soupirant : " Bon sang, ils auraient dû le baillonner avant de lui annoncer ça..."

" Bien d'accord avec toi. "

Les deux amis restèrent côte à côte sans parler un moment, puis Toph demanda : " Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, Sparky, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Zuko devina que grâce à sa maîtrise de la terre, Toph avait sentit son humeur, même s'il avait à peu près réussi à la cacher aux autres. Il soupira et avoua : " Je suis heureux pour Aang et Katara, ils méritent d'être heureux et ils rayonnent ce soir...

\- Mais ?

\- Les familles nobles de la nation du feu veulent m'obliger à avoir un héritier... et après Maï, je ne veux pas prendre une autre femme pour épouse, je sais que je la rendrai malheureuse.

\- Oh. Et pourquoi tu la rendras forcément malheureuse ?

\- Le fait que je ne suis jamais présent, toujours occupé ailleurs... que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter deux minutes à penser à ma charge de seigneur du feu, de ce que je devrai ou ne devrai pas faire... et sans compter les tentatives d'assassinat contre moi, ou contre les gens que j'aime... Comment arriver à la protéger, elle et notre enfant, si j'ose un jour en avoir malgré l'enfance que j'ai eue ? "

Les larmes n'étaient pas loin, il avait la gorge serrée à l'idée de perdre les gens qu'il aimait... Subitement, Toph se mit à rire : " Tu te fous de ma gueule, Sparky ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Si, tu te fous de ma gueule ! " Toph redevint subitement sérieuse et déclara : " Tu t'es mis entre l'éclair et Katara, tu es capable de te remettre en question et de rejeter ta soeur et ton père, tu feras un père formidable ! Et si tu as trop de boulot, tu n'as qu'à apprendre à déléguer, ou je te rendrai visite pour te botter le derrière !

\- ça ne règle pas le pb des assassins...

\- Non, mais tu es entouré des guerrières Kyoshi, qui sont les plus grandes guerrières que je connaisse ! les tentatives ont toutes échouées, non ?

\- Oui...

\- Alors problème réglé, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver l'héritier en question.

\- Mais je ne me sens pas capable de retomber amoureux, ça m'a fait tellement mal de perdre Maï...

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de nouvelle femme.

\- Tu as parlé d'héritier...

\- Yep. Demain matin, tu ne comptais pas faire la grasse matinée, j'espère ? "

Le lendemain matin, Zuko tenait dans ses bras un nourisson, un petit bébé aux grands yeux ambrés. Il regarda Toph, incertain : " Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a plus de famille ? Je ne veux pas l'arracher à sa famille si elle en a encore..."

Le bébé attrappa le petit doigt de Zuko et se mit à rigoler. Toph eut un sourire et lui dit : " J'ai déjà vérifié plein de fois, tu sais. Je m'apprêtais à l'adopter moi-même, mais... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un... Je ne veux pas laisser Izumi toute seule, je lui ai promis de trouver quelqu'un qui veillerait sur elle. "

Zuko faillit objecter que le bébé ne s'en souviendrait sans doute pas, mais la petite ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il se contenta de sourire et de répondre : " Comptes sur moi. "

Toph sourit et ajouta : " Y a intérêt, je viendrai te botter le derrière sinon ! Par contre, on est d'accord : on baillonne Sokka avant de lui annoncer, d'ac ? "


End file.
